Illusion Skies
by Fivekudera
Summary: Sawada Tsunayoshi is not as stupid and worthless as everyone thinks, he just chooses not to show it to anyone except for a select few. 6927, with hints of 2796.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note:** This is my first Katekyo fanfic, and I deeply apologize if the characters are too OOC (although, in Tsuna's case, it's on purpose!).  
>I also apologize for any spelling andor grammar errors that you might find. English is not my first language, you see~  
>Also, a big thank you to my Tsuna who came up with the title!3<p>

**Disclaimer:**I do not own, or claim to own, Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

* * *

><p>It hadn't really been hard to break into Namimori middle school in the middle of the night. With simple locks and no real alarm-system, getting through the gate and the front doors had been a real breeze.<br>He snorted when he thought about how ridiculously easy it had been, placing a newly lit cigarette between his lips and taking a long drag.

He didn't remember when he had started smoking, but he guessed it was about the time he came into contact with Gokudera Hayato. The lock picking? Probably around that time too. Almost no one except for himself and a very few others knew these things about him, and he intended to keep it that way. After all; What would they say about the Tenth Vongola Boss if they saw him now, sitting on the fence surrounding the roof of Namimori Middle School, in the middle of the night, smoking?

Tsuna snorted again and took another drag of his cigarette. Small, weak, "cute", innocent and no-good. That's what everyone thought about him. They probably wouldn't if they saw him now, or any of his other "darker" sides, but he didn't really feel any need of showing them. After all; if his friends thought he was weak, then the enemy would think so too.

It had been a tough act to keep up in the beginning, especially during the training with Reborn and Basil, and the fight with Xanxus. Tsuna had known from the start that he would beat Xanxus, but if he did it without any problem people would realize that he was a lot stronger than he showed. So he had prolonged the fight, pretending to be weak, receiving a lot of unnecessary injuries, only to keep his no-good act up.

The brunette sighed and let the cigarette dangle between his fingers. He looked out over the city and then up to the clear black sky. The stars twinkled down at him, and he smiled slightly. This was the sky that he really was; the dark one with subtle light. Mist was creeping into the city, but Tsuna paid it no mind. Normally, during the day, the mist would alert him of a certain blue-haired guardian getting closer. But Mukuro wasn't getting closer. He was already there, leaning against the fence Tsuna was sitting on, with his back towards the city.

The illusionist had been standing there almost as long as Tsuna had been sitting there.

Mukuro had known almost from the very beginning about Tsuna's darker side, and as often he could he joined Tsuna during the nights when the brunette went out. He was highly interested in this side of Tsuna. The side that no one else in the Vongola, except for him (and Chrome, obviously), had seen. He doubted that even the all-knowing arcobaleno knew about it.

"Hey, Mukuro?"

Mukuro glanced at Tsuna who was still staring up at the sky. He didn't answer, but Tsuna knew he was listening.

"If the sky disappeared, what would happen to the world?"

The mist guardian turned his gaze up to the sky too.

"There would be a total chaos with the elements, storms would erupt everywhere and destroy almost everything. Then hell would take over and replace the sky with an illusion until the real sky returns."

A light chuckle escaped Tsuna's lips before he raised the cigarette again and took a long drag before flipping it away. The two boys watched the still glowing cancer-stick fall all the way down to the ground.

"Kyoya-kun will bite you to death for that, you know."

"As if he would ever figure out that it was me."

"True."

Silence settled over them again as Mukuro went back to watching the stars while Tsuna watched the city. They remained like that for a while, silent and unmoving, before Tsuna turned around and jumped down from the fence and landed on the roof next to Mukuro. The blue-haired male let out a low whistle.

"It always impresses me how you can jump down from there without a problem during the night, while you're whining every time you fall on your butt during the day."

"I do have an act to keep up in front of the others", Tsuna said with a shrug, leaving the roof.

Mukuro only nodded, walking behind Tsuna as they left the school grounds. Neither cared about locking the doors and the gate after them. No one would ever know that it had been them anyway.  
>After a few minutes of walking in silence, the mist guardian spoke.<p>

"Winter is on the way, Tsunayoshi."

"I'll stop by with food and blankets in the weekend when mom is away," came Tsuna's fast reply, as if he had already known that Mukuro was going to say.

"You should be careful, a storm might be brewing around the corner."

"I can handle it. I know this city like the back of my hand, I'll just take a path where the storm can't reach me."

"The advantage of being small built, I guess, kufufu~"

Tsuna glared at Mukuro out of the corner of his eyes.

"Both you and I know that it has nothing to do with how I'm built, Mukuro."

Another "Kufufu~" left Mukuro's lips as he met Tsuna's gaze and nodded, agreeing with the boy.

They continued walking in silence, not exactly enjoying each other's company but enough to not want to go their separate ways right away. Tsuna had gotten used to it after the multiple walks they had taken together since Chrome has joined the Vongola, giving Mukuro a chance to meet Tsuna while his body was still in the Vendicare prison. At first the presence of the illusionist had irritated Tsuna, but now it was a sort of comfort to know that he could be himself around someone. Still, it didn't mean he liked being with Mukuro. Much.

After a little while they stopped and looked at each other. Mukuro grinned and Tsuna gave him a small smile, before mist surrounded the blue haired guardian. When the mist disappeared Mukuro was gone, and Chrome was standing there.

"Hello Boss," she said with a smile.

"Hi Chrome."

"Will we see you on saturday?"

"Yeah, sometime during the evening. Make sure that you'll all be there."

Chrome nodded.

"Of course Boss. I should go now, good night."

The female illusionist hugged Tsuna, who returned it with warmth, and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before she turned and walked away.  
>Tsuna watched her for a moment, smiling brightly, before walking in the opposite direction.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Autors Note:<strong> Alright, I'm not completely happy with the ending, but it works for me so I won't complain.  
>There will be more chapters of this, when I have the time and energy to write again.<br>Until then, please give me some nice reviews :D

_Five~ _


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note:**** I'm SO SORRY for not having updated in like… FOREVER!  
>Personal life, writers block and lack of proper internet combined aren't fun. I really hope that those of you who have been waiting for this chapter haven't given up and left!<strong>

**I finally managed to place this into a proper-ish timeline: Shortly after the Future arc, but before the Inheritance/Shimon arc.**  
><strong>I'm sorry all of you Shimon-family fans, but they won't be appearing in this story!<strong>  
><strong>Also, for those of you who have only watched the anime, I will completely IGNORE the "Arcobaleno trials Arc" and the "Succession-or-whatever-it's-called Arc" (you know, the one where they went back to their time, AGAIN, to get the first generation to give their powers to their boxes). Why? 'Cause I didn't like either of those (filler)arcs. End of discussion! *huffs*<strong>

**Because of the nice reviews I got on the first chapter, I feel like I've disappointed myself with this chapter, but oh well...**

**Warnings: Grammar, spelling, OOC-ness!**

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn © Akira Amano  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Tsuna felt himself waking up and he groaned inwardly. Was it morning already? Maybe he should take a break from his midnight walks. He was losing a little too much sleep for his own liking. He made a promise to himself to stay home tonight, and maybe the next night too.<p>

"Dame-Tsuna, wake up!"

Something heavy struck his head and Tsuna's eyes shot open. Above him stood Reborn, holding a huge green 100 Ton hammer, getting ready to strike again if the boy didn't leave his bed within the next three seconds. _As usual. Here we go._

"HIIIEEEE!"

Letting out his usual shriek, Tsuna leapt out of bed and raced around his room in search for his uniform. How he longed for his 18th birthday, as that was the day he had promised himself he would stop with those shrieks. They were actually starting to hurt his throat. He figured that by then no one would find it strange that he suddenly stopped with them, since 18 was supposed to be a "mature" age.

_'Maybe I'll stop being "no good" before that, though,'_ the brunette thought as he grabbed his bag and walked down the stairs to the kitchen, _'It's annoying having to trip on air a few times everyday just 'cause it's expected.'  
><em>  
>He walked into the kitchen and was greeted by his big family; Nana by the stove, Bianchi drinking tea, Lambo stealing food from a complaining Fuuta and I-Pin who scolded Lambo. Reborn appeared on his usual seat with a cup of coffee just as Tsuna sat down.<p>

"Good morning Tsu-kun," Nana beamed and placed Tsuna's breakfast in front of him.

"Morning mom," Tsuna smiled back as he started to eat while at the same time guarding his food from Lambo, who had given up on Fuuta's food.

Tsuna glanced at the clock on the wall. _'Hayato'll be here in one minute.'_  
>He looked at his food and sighed. For once he would like to actually take his time and enjoy his breakfast. Maybe it really would do him good to stop with his nightly walks.<br>Pushing Lambo away one last time, Tsuna practically threw all of his food into his mouth and swallowed. If it was something Lambo had taught him; it was eating lots of food in the shortest amount of time possible. Right on the second too.

"Tenth, are you done?"

No one looked even the slightest bit surprised at the shout from outside. Nana only smiled and handed Tsuna some money.

"I'm sorry, Tsu-kun. I don't have time to make you lunch today, so please buy yourself something."

Tsuna took the money and hugged Nana briefly.

"It's alright mom, thanks," he answered, while adding in his thoughts: _'It's not like I ever eat during lunch anyway.'  
><em>  
>After pocketing the money, Tsuna put on his shoes, grabbed his bag, shouted an "I'm leaving", and then rushed out to greet his Storm guardian.<p>

"Good morning Tenth!"

Tsuna was sure that if Gokudera had a tail, it would be wagging almost to the point of falling off by now.

"Good morning Gokudera-kun."

They started to walk towards school, Gokudera going on about some new kind dynamite he'd been experimenting with the night before while Tsuna listened and nodded with small smile. When they reached the usual four-way, they were greeted by Yamamoto and Kyoko. Ryohei was probably already at the school.

"Good morning, Yamamoto, Kyoko-chan," Tsuna greeted with a smile and a small blush when looking at the girl. _'It's expected.'_

The two returned his greeting, while Gokudera stayed quiet with a slight glare directed at Yamamoto. Tsuna mentally rolled his eyes. He knew exactly why Gokudera always showed such a hostile side towards the baseball player, and frankly he was starting to get annoyed with them both. Annoyed with Gokudera's way of showing how he felt, and Yamamoto's way of being completely oblivious to almost everything around him. Maybe he should talk someone into "helping" them out of their stupidity a little? He'd check his bank account after school, just in case.

"Tsuna-kun, did you finish the math problems for today?" Kyoko asked him, bringing him out of his thoughts.

"Ah, um, yeah, I did, they were really hard though," Tsuna stammered, still blushing.

He briefly considered trying out as an actor in movies or something, since his acting had reached the point of perfection where he didn't even have to try to be one hundred percent convincing. Though, being a mafia boss actually seemed more appealing than being an actor. Especially after their adventure in the future.

"I couldn't even finish all of them," Kyoko said, blushing slightly in embarrassment.

Tsuna just smiled at Kyoko, and she practically glowed back at him. He saw a small glint of something in her eyes and mentally frowned. He recognized that glint, as he had seen it in Gokudera's eyes at rare times when the silverette had looked at Yamamoto when he thought no one else was looking, and it meant that it was time for him to talk to Kyoko. Soon.

. . .

Tsuna spent the lessons before lunch trying to formulate what he wanted to explain to Kyoko. Who would've ever thought that when what he had dreamed of finally happened, he had to prevent it from developing further? He let out a small sigh and scratched the back of his head, looking like he was confused over the math problems in front of him. He felt Gokudera looking at him and sighed again. _'I can feel another study group coming up.'_

The "study groups" mostly included himself, Gokudera and Yamamoto under the spartan watch-eye of Reborn. The study groups would start normally and end in disaster. Every one of them. Tsuna still wondered why they even bothered trying when, in the end, they would be stuck in an impossible situation not even related to their school work.

Tsuna sighed again and glanced at Kyoko who was completely focused on their teacher. The brunette nodded to himself._ 'During lunch it is.'_

. . .

"Kyoko-chan, can I talk to you for a minute?" Tsuna asked, not liking the way Hana was staring at him like he was going to do something inappropriate to her best friend.

"Of course," Kyoko beamed.

Tsuna smiled back and started to lead Kyoko up to the roof, which was completely empty thanks to the schools resident watch-bird. Perfect for a private conversation. Tsuna waited until the door was completely shut before he looked Kyoko straight in the eyes.

"I need to tell you something, and you have to listen until I'm done. Also, what I'm about to tell you, you can never tell anyone about. Not even Hana. Can you do that, Kyoko-chan?"

Kyoko nodded, looking slightly confused. Tsuna took a deep breath before continuing.

"Since a long time ago, I've had a crush on you. You were, and still are, the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. You're really nice to me and everyone else, and while we were in the future I also learned that you are a great cook.

During our time in the future I went from a crush to falling in love with you. But not the kind of love that I, or anyone else, expected me to have. I'm quite aware that some of our friends actually expect us to get married one day, but unfortunately I have to disappoint them. I love you like Big brother loves you, like a sister, and-"

"But you haven't changed!"

Tsuna tilted his head a little to the side and waited for her to continue, ignoring the fact that she had agreed to not to interrupt him.

"Tsuna-kun… You always… You blush and stutter and you smile so lovingly at me, just like… Like you always have!"

Kyoko looked torn between crying and screaming in anger. It was the first time Tsuna had seen her like that, and he found that he actually liked it. It was a kind of nice contrast to her usual expressions. If anything it actually made her more beautiful.

"I have changed, Kyoko-chan," Tsuna began slowly; "I just don't let everyone see it."

Kyoko stared at him, face red and small tears visible in the corner of her eyes.

"You haven't. You haven't changed. You're still the Dame-Tsuna that everyone knows of!"

Tsuna laughed sardonically, making Kyoko fall silent again and stare at him with wide eyes.

"Of course. Everyone thinks of me as Dame-Tsuna. They underestimate me, mock me, and send their weakest assassins at me. To everyone it looks like my bursts of power during the last deciding minutes of all the fights are just pure luck. But you know what?"

Kyoko slowly shook her head as Tsuna smirked widely.

"They're not. I know my own strength perfectly, as well as my opponents' strength. I know that if I wanted to, I could go to Italy right now and put Xanxus in a hospital bed before he could even blink!"

Kyoko shivered slightly at the glint in Tsuna's eyes. It was dark and malicious, so unlike anything she had ever seen in his eyes before. Tsuna blinked and the glint disappeared. He gave her a tired smile.

"The reason why I'm telling you all of this is because I trust you, and I really couldn't come up with some kind of lie to explain why I don't have a crush on you anymore. The truth seemed like the best way to go," he said softly.

Kyoko stayed silent for a few moments while she looked between Tsuna and the ground. After a couple of minutes she looked straight at Tsuna again.

"Who else knows about… About _this_you?"

"Mukuro, Chrome, Shouichi, Spanner, Xanxus and now you."

"How does Xan-"

Tsuna held up a hand, silencing her.

"We don't have much time before lunch ends, and I don't want to be responsible for you going through the rest of the day hungry. Let's just say that Xanxus and I had a talk and we reached an agreement. Now let's get you back to Hana before she decides to hunt us down and kill me for keeping you away from her for so long."

He grabbed Kyoko's hand before she could react and half-dragged her through the door and down the stairs. He could feel Kyoko staring at his back all the way back to their classroom but he chose to ignore it. He knew that she was confused and had a lot of questions, but they would have to wait until another day. At least he knew for sure that Kyoko wouldn't tell anyone, and even if she actually did no one would believe her.

_'Oh the wonders of having a "no good" reputation~'_

* * *

><p><strong>And that was chapter 2.<br>I'm sorry if it didn't live up to any of your expectations, but I'm not exactly a professional writer.  
>If you have any questions that just CAN'T WAIT until the next chapter, please write them in a review or in a PM and I will answer them as good as I can without too much spoilers.<strong>

**I have no idea when the next chapter will be done, but hopefully before Christmas at least. Life will be hectic for me for a while now, since I've finally found an apartment and hopefully I'll be moving in by the end of next week. Hopefully.**

**Thank you for reading!**


End file.
